wc_alternate_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Past Poll Results
__TOC__ The following is a list Archive of past Front Page Polls Questions and their Voting Results. If you would like to suggest a Front Page Poll Question please do so <''' HERE' > What type of Rocket do you have loaded in your Rocket Silo? *Achilles Rocket - 140 ( 24% ) *Earthshatter - 113 ( 20% ) *Patriot - 25 ( 4% ) *I keep changing types - 20 ( 3% ) *'I don't have the Rocket Silo - 281 ( 49% )' 'Poll Created: Sep 29,2014 • Poll Ended: Dec 17,2014 • Total Votes: 579' What Unit would you like to see get a Commander version next? *Rocket Buggy - 9 ( 2% ) *Mega Tank - 29 ( 7% ) *'Hellfire - 201 ( 49% )' *Rifleman - 21 ( 5% ) *Valkyrie - 11 ( 3% ) *Cobra - 20 ( 5% ) *Warhawk - 9 ( 2% ) *Banshee - 86 ( 21% ) *Other - 23 ( 6% ) 'Poll Ended: Sep 29,2014 • Total Votes: 409' How do you like the new Helipad? *I Love It! - 87 ( 25% ) *I Like Its - 24 ( 7% ) *I Don't Care - 15 ( 4% ) *I Think It's OK - 30 ( 8% ) *I Hate It! - 87 ( 6% ) *'I Haven't Built it Yet - 182 ( 51% )' 'Poll Ended: Sep 05,2014 • Total Votes: 335' How many Boss Bases did it take you to find a Elite Unit during an Elite Unit Weekend? *1 - 10 Boss Bases - 6% *11 - 30 Boss Bases - 6% *31 - 50 Boss Bases - 2% *51 or more Boss Bases - 5% *'I have never found one - But I tried - 55%''' *I don't bother to try - 25% Poll Ended: Aug 13,2014 • Total Votes: 389 How do you feel about the new Shadow Ops? *'I Love It - 64%' *I Like It - 21% *I Need To See More First - 7% *I Don't Care About It - 2% *I Hate It - 5% Poll Ended: July 12,2014 • Total Votes: 211 What Level are you in War Commander? *Not Playing Yet - 1% *Level 01-10 - 0% *Level 11-20 - 3% *Level 21-30 - 26% *'Level 31-40 - 67%' *Over Level 40 - 3% Poll Ended: July 02,2014 • Total Votes: 658 Do you find the new Special Event Pages helpful when doing the Events? *'Very Helpful - 79%' *Somewhat Helpful - 1% *Nice but Don't Need Help - 2% *Not Very Helpful - 4% *There are Special Event Pages? - 14% Poll Ended: June 11,2014 • Total Votes: 195 How do you feel about the new Level Lock on Thorium Deposits? *I Love It ! - 20% *I Like It - 6% *I Don't Care - 7% *I think It's OK - 8% *'I Hate It ! - 59%' Poll Ended: May 22,2014 • Total Votes: 345 How many Waves were you able to complete in Operation: Floodgate? *Under 20 - 13% *'21 to 30 - 32%' *31 to 40 - 14% *41 to 50 - 7% *51 to 60 - 6% *61 to 70 - 13% *71 to 80 - 7% *Above 80 - 8% Poll Ended: May 08,2014 • Total Votes: 1459 Which Part of Feb. 13th Update Do You Like The Best? *Level 7 Command Center - 11% *Level 10 Drone Silo - 6% *Level 10 GoGo Bar - 2% *Level 9 Barricades - 3% *'The Blitz Turret - 78%' Poll Ended: March 26,2014 • Total Votes: 697 How Do You Like The Updates to the A.I. ? *Love It All - 4% *Like Some Features - 13% *'Hate It All - 72%' *Too Early To Tell - 8% *No Opinion - 2% Poll Ended: February 14, 2014 • Total Votes: 443 What Standard Unit Would You Like To See Get A Schematic Next? *'Raptor - 52%' *Jackrabbit - 3% *Rocket Buggy - 24% *Challenger - 21% Poll Ended: February 5, 2014 • Total Votes: 631 What do you think of the spectre? *Overpowered - 13% *Just Right - 23% *Underpowered - 2% *'Needs to be removed from the game - 62%' Poll Ended: January 20, 2014 • Total Votes: 1489 What part of Operation: Desert Recon's new format did you like most? *The Non-Player Specific Event Bases - 2% *Player choice of Event Base Levels & Layouts - 18% *Continuously Spawning Defense Units - 2% *'Available Player assistance on Event Bases - 42%' *Nothing, I disliked everything about it - 35% Poll Ended: December 15, 2013 • Total Votes: 467 How do you find the Hangar Function? *Very Useful - 6% *Useful - 3% *Neutral - 3% *Somewhat Useful - 15% *'Useless - 74%' Poll Ended: November 29, 2013 • Total Votes: 649 '' How do you like level 13 (V3) units? *Great - 15% *Good - 5% *Neutral - 10% *Bad - 4% *'''Terrible - 65% '''''Poll Ended: November 21, 2013 • Total Votes: 1097 ---- ''Poll Ended: November 1, 2013 • Total Votes: ''